isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Race Examples
These are SOME of the races as we know them in the world of Amras. Use those listed below as inspirations for creating your character. • Creating your Character - You, the player, have the ability to develop your character's traits, strengths and flaws, though the Mentals are available to help should you need it. *Keep your character's race(s) as simple as possible. Playing a daemonic half dryad, quarter elf and quarter shifter is hard and confusing to not only you, but the other players as well, so try to limit yourself to two races for your half-breed character if you are playing one. *Half-Breeds - If you are playing a half-breed, you must take ONE Weakness per Ability (strength) from each race that your character is birthed from. *The powers your character has are yours to choose, however, be careful that they do not god-mod in any way. (Example: Character has the ability to make all weapons useless against him/her.) Please see the skill card for more details on creating appropriate skills. *Weaknesses & Quirks play as big a part, if not larger, in the creation of a character. Having your character be able to do or know everything is not fun, because there is nothing left to learn! *No Canon Characters or Real Life Celebrities. This includes, but is not limited to, anime/manga, TV, movies, and books. Changing one or two characteristics (like gender, or color of clothing worn) is not sufficient to differentiate from a canon character. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Example racial descriptions: ◄ Humans ► Humans come in all sizes and shapes, all walks of life, and different tribes. Just look around your real world to get an idea on the look. ◄ ELVEN-KIN ► Elves, Dwarves, Trolls • Dwarves: Very short beings who live underground and mine for gems. Males usually have long beards and women usually have long hair. Known for the fineness of their craftsmanship, dwarven creations are sometimes thought to have special attributes to them. • Elves: Thin, lithe beings who live in forests and have a strong focus on knowledge and philosophy. All of them tend to have long hair and ears, though the style of both may vary widely. Often good sources of information. • Satyr/Fauns: Half human in appearance, with the lower extremities being goat or deer-like legs and hooves. Horns or antlers on their heads and either human ears, or the animal equivalent, or even elven in styling and the tail to match. They are known for their wooing and flattering and inhibitions towards physical pleasures. ◄ FAE-KIN ► Shapeshifting Fae: Have an object they carry around which can be stolen, trapping them in a human form. Glamour Fae: Have the ability to change their appearance through illusion. Racial Weaknesses~ • Fae take additional damage from Iron (see the combat card.) ◄ GREENSKINS ► Greenskin is a common name given to those who belong to the most monstrous of the humanoid races that share similar goblinoid like traits. This includes: orcs, trolls and goblinoid creatures. • Goblinoids: Sly, small creatures with knobbed and gnarled features who will do anything for a shiny. Clever and shifty, these beings are not to be trusted. • Orcs: Larger than humans, these thick skulled tribal beings pride themselves on dominance and being the best at what they do, from shamanistic magic to smashing skulls. • Trolls: Large, brutish beings who live in marshes and swamps. Tend to have a large focus on strength and social cohesion. They are known for their fighting prowess and weapon skills. ◄ THE MER ► Merfolk can be found in all parts of the sea surrounding Amras. These folk can assume human shapes however, this leaves them off balance and disoriented. Mers do not always have to be based off of fish, and there are cephalopod as well as larger marine animal Merfolk. In the water, Mers are exceptionally dangerous opponents. ◄ ELEMENTALS ► Beings associated with a single element (fire, earth, air, water). These creatures embody their element in a variety of ways and often have physical traits that point out which element they represent. Racial Weaknesses~ *Elementals take additional damage from the Element they are weak against (see the combat card.) *Elementals take less damage from their own Element. (see the combat card.) ◄ LYCANTHROPES/SHIFTERS ► Species: Canines & Large Predatory Cats Highly territorial, carnivores, pack or pard social structure. Though they can normally shift anytime they want, the full moon forces this shift, the human body taken over by the animal and it's instincts. Racial Weaknesses~ *Full Moon forces them to shift and hunt. (We go by the RL moon cycle.) *Shifters take additional damage from Silver (see the combat card) and causes great discomfort outside of combat. (Please note, these are NOT Furries. See next one down.) ◄ Thesaer Olaer (FURRIES) ► Species: Any Natural animal. The Thesaer Olaer vary in size, from just over four feet tall, to upwards of seven feet. They appear half human and half animal (Furry). Animal heads, tails, and fur covered bodies. Their hands have been noted to be either paw-like with human characteristics, and their feet seem to follow this idea as well. *The species of their animal can vary from felines to canine, but not any mythical creatures. (Dragons, cartoon characters, etc.) *They are not Nekos or Inu in appearance, in other words they have an animalistic face. ◄ VAMPIRES ► Vampires here can be of several different genres, from VTM to Black Dagger Brotherhood (BDB) in race styling. All this means is that one style of vampire, is from a different reality than the others. They can be pale in complexion, or not. How they really look is up to you. **There are NO child vampires allowed!** Still, several things remain true for all types of Vampires: *SUNLIGHT - Whether it burns or not, a vampire will always get lower dice rolls while in sunlight. They ARE creatures of the night. *BLOOD - They must survive, at least in part by drinking the blood of others. Some survive only on the blood of other vampires! *FATALITY - Head and Heart wounds will kill them. ◄ Deamons and Angelus ► Deamons and Angelus are MORTAL reflections of one another, Deamons being negative energy and Angelus being positive energy. Their powers and abilities balance one another. Racial Weaknesses~ *Deamons and Angelus take additional damage from their opposites (see the combat card.) ◄ Dragons ► Dragons are a Limited race and are allowed at Admin/Mental discretion. Occasionally being in the full-form is accepted however, being in it constantly is not. It is suggested that a dragon character be played mostly in bipedal form. This is because we only have a limited amount of space, and of course, to reduce lag and issues of going into buildings and so on. ◄ Cybernetics ► Any creature that has some sort of cybernetic implant grafted to their body falls under this category, no matter what the original Race was/is. These beings are from the future, and like most of the other races in Amras, have been sucked in through a portal to this world. Usually implants are kept running through an energy conversion of the person's own body, thus, needing no batteries. ◄ Robots ► Full mechanical people, their bodies are made up from no flesh and bone, but metal and wires. Some, may appear to be as alive as any other of the races (Data from StarTrek) while others can appear more mechanical. Since these are artificial creatures a sustainable power source is needed, but that power source will not be able to power other things on the Isle of Amras. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • The races listed above are to be used as inspiration for creating your character and are in no way the ONLY races that can be played in the Isle of Amras Roleplay. Just keep in mind that created races will need to be fully explained in your character sheet for approval. ◄ Something not listed? ► Create your own and have fun with it! That is the whole point of Amras. Be what you want to be, and if at any time you are unsure, feel free to contact an Mentor/Mental! Copyright © 2013 for the Isle of Amras Roleplay in Second Life.